To Know a Criminal
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Judy is surprised when Bogo offers her a case, when the suspect will only talk to her


**To Know a Criminal **

**Chapter 1**

Morning rose over of the city of Zootopia and in the small apartment belonging to officer Judy Hopps, an alarm sound blared through the rabbit's long ears. Judy let out a groan into her pillow and lazily raised her right paw to switch it off.

She pulled herself up from the bed her left ear hanging behind her head and her right ear up in the air. It was still early for any of the other residents of Pangoline Arms to be up, so this always gave Judy an advantage of getting a shower and cleaned up before everyone else in the apartment building.

She stood and stretched while she grabbed a towel and her toothpaste and brush as she sleepily made her way to the bathroom area. It didn't take her long to be woken up and feeling fresh as she finished up and headed back to her room to change.

As she put her pants on her ears perk up at the sound of her phone ringing. "Huh?" She muttered as she reached for her icarrot sitting on the table. Her eyes widened at the caller I.D. She really expected it to be Nick but it wasn't, "Uh, morning chief is everything ok?"

"Morning Hopps, apologies for calling so early, but you'll understand everything once I explain it." Bogo replied on the other end.

Judy quickly sorted her pants and shoved on the rest of her uniform and she sat down on her bed. "Um, sure chief go ahead."

"Officer's Wolford and Delgato, brought in a suspect this morning, and he's being extremely troublesome. He won't cooperate with us, unless he can talk one specific officer and guess who that might be?" Bogo explained in an annoyed tone.

Judy's eyes widened once more but soon frowned, "uh...W-well I'd guess that would be me since your calling me, but why would that be?"

The chief sighed, "I have an idea, but I could be wrong."

"Can you tell me, who it is?" Judy asked.

"It'll be best to come and see him, now when you come in just meet me in the interrogation room don't bother going to the bu just meet me after roll call, you may bring officer Wilde with you." Chief Bogo said as he hung up.

Judy frowned as she removed her phone from her ears and lay her phone flat on her paws. She pondered on who the suspect could possibly be, and why they'd be so adamant in talking with only her? She didn't know a lot of mammals in the city, even though she'd now been in Zootopia for a year. With the hours in her job, she didn't get a lot of time to socialize, until she finished her shift or took her day's off.

Judy jumped slightly when the sound of a car horn reached her ears, she shook herself out of her thoughts. She bounced to the window and smiled when she spotted a police car parked in front of the building her partner Nick Wilde at the wheel, waiting to pick her up.

"Time to make the world a better place," she mumbled as she proudly shined her badge as she hurried out her apartment, locking it behind herself and making her way outside. She jumped into the car and strapped herself in. She was greeted by a coffee cup waving up and down in her face as she clicked the belt in.

"Morning carrots, got you the usual." Nick greeted with a grin as he started to drive off.

"Would that be the carrot cappuccino?" Judy questioned as she inhaled the scent of the specially made rabbit coffee.

"None other and for myself a grande latte," Nick said taking a slurp of his.

Judy could smell Nick's and it was strong as she scrunched her nose, "geez Nick don't know how you can drink that?"

"Hey, It's the only thing that'll keep me awake in the morning. So, fluff think we'll get a good case today?" Nick asked with a raised as he glanced at his partner keeping his attention on the road.

"We may already have one," Judy replied remembering her phone call with a frown.

"Huh?" Nick uttered.

"The chief called me early, we've too meet him straight after roll call, he said Delgado and Wolford brought someone and they'll only speak to me for some strange reason, chief wouldn't tell me who it was," Judy explained as Nick neared the police station he parked close to the door.

"Wonder who it is and why they only want to speak to you, do we have to go to roll call?" Nick asked with a raised eye curiously as he was taking his seat belt off and he drank the last of his latte.

"No and I don't have a clue, not like I know a lot of mammals in this city yet," Judy mumbled in thought.

"That's true you don't, but we'll find out soon enough, come on we'd better go to the interrogation room." Nick said with shrug and they both walked into the station.


End file.
